


Soulbound

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every being is born with a soulmate. Most never find theirs. What happens when an archangel in hiding finds his mate in one of the vessels of the apocalypse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for the way too overdone idea, but I am literally, completely out of good ideas, but can't stop writing so I am grasping at straws.

The trickster was mopping the floor posing as a janitor when he felt a strange tugging feeling deep in his being. He just shrugged and ignored it. For a moment anyway. Until the hunters he was baiting turned the corner and it got stronger. Over the next half a second, he first narrowed his eyes in confusion before they went wide in recognition and then winced in fear. He quickly schooled his face back to his normal jovial mask before asking them, “Can I help you fellas?”

The younger one says, “Yeah we just need to get into room 325 to check the wiring.”

The trickster gave an internal smirk. So they were posing as electricians this time. Interesting. “Right this way boys,” he said leading them to the deceased professor’s office. 

“So how long you been working here?” Sam asked genially. 

“Been mopping this floor for six years,” the trickster lied easily. “There you go guys,” he said lingering there for a moment. He pretended to be confused by their emf meter. Wires in the walls. Really? Did people actually fall for that? He continued stringing the younger hunter along flirting all the while. It seemed that he had felt something too as he was flirting right back. 

Once the encounter was over the trickster headed back to his apartment and began pacing. This wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was insane. He knew his father had a wry sense of humor but this was too much. Being soulbound to one of the vessels of the apocalypse? And a hunter at that? It was a death sentence. 

He eased his frustrations by getting his next prank underway as the aliens scooped up the jerk pledge master and lost himself in his work. Once that was over with he set up the alligator in the sewer for the researcher. As that was all he had planned in advance he plopped into his chair with one of those ridiculous little newspapers that were so chock full of fun ideas. He found a good idea for his next prank, and took a break for a snack. He made some lovely ladies to help him enjoy the snack, but he didn’t get the same satisfaction out of it that he usually did. In fact, it left him feeling cold and empty, which left him feeling more than a little annoyed. 

When the hunters came by again the next day, he could tell they were suspicious, but as that was part of his plan anyway he just smirked and let it go. He did decide to try to verify his suspicions that Sam had felt the bond too by making a crude remark about having sex the night before. He didn’t miss the flash of fire in the hunter’s eyes before he just looked uncomfortable and made an excuse to do something else. Probably look for evidence that he was the trickster. He was sure the hunter would find all the candy wrappers he left in his locker illuminating. 

He had hoped that Sam would be the one to confront him, but the brother had probably noticed his sympathies for the trickster and wouldn’t let him. But oh well. Maybe he could get through to the brother too. Normally he would have just started the ‘boss fight’ by now and let them think they killed him and moved on, but he wanted them to understand this time and maybe, just maybe, he could survive this ill begotten bond. 

Of course he wouldn’t listen though. He really had a one track mind. So he killed people. So what? He killed assholes that the world would be better off without. He was doing a good thing. Making the world a better place, but the hunter just refused to see past his ridiculous blinders. He felt the tugging of the bond when Sam came in and spun to look at him and successfully hid the pain and fear he felt at seeing him wielding a stake. He didn’t worry about anyone else’s. Theirs couldn’t kill him, but his bondmate even attempting to kill him would succeed no matter what implement he used. So he panicked a bit and set chainsaw murders on them. Only the fact that he had no intention of actually allowing Sam to be hurt saved him from the backlash and when the opportunity arose, he gladly allowed Dean to stab him. He had noticed the younger hunter hesitate before tossing the stake to his brother, but that was ok. As long as Sam wasn’t the one to actually do the deed he would be safe. 

 

 

A week later they encounter a vengeful spirit and a clueless one. The trickster could tell that they were lost on what to do, so he planted the picture to give the hunter a clue to follow. He was proud of Sam when he quickly figured it out. At least he got the smart one. The next case the hunters took wasn’t so easy. He stepped in a couple times putting up a shield to keep Sam from being bitten and added a little extra push to the closet door to close it on the werewolf. He forcefully ignored the churning in his gut as his bondmate slept with the clueless werewolf and when the case was over he planted a book in the hunter’s bag explaining that killing a werewolf was a kindness since the longer they went the more of their soul was destroyed. He hoped that eased a little of Sam’s pain. 

He may have added a compulsion to the idiot writer’s mind to make him destroy the talisman. He hated forcing compulsions on people. It made him feel dirty, but really what else could he do? The spirits were going to try to tear his hunter apart. When the idiots let themselves be arrested he just shook his head ruefully. He was glad it was Dean taking most of the risks this time, but he couldn’t let that jerk FBI agent take Sam away, so when the lawyer wasn’t going to help them, he may have made a divine visit to her dreams telling her it was God’s will. He was glad that his intervention went so far as to have her lead the FBI to the wrong graveyard giving Sam a chance to escape 

The trickster nearly panicked when the Jinn almost had his hunter, and considered revealing himself, but then Dean had recovered so he surreptitiously kicked the knife closer to Dean sighing with relief when the Jinn was killed just in time. A week later found him pacing in his apartment cursing up a storm. He had lost Sam. When the demon took him he had masked his presence too well and he couldn’t follow. He could feel fear and anger from the hunter, but nothing strong enough to give him a trail. 

Finally, he got a trail, but he could tell that his bondmate was near death and wasted no time appearing next to him. He didn’t even consider the ramifications when he had to reveal himself to heal the hunter. He slapped a hand on Sam’s head and watched as the blue glow enveloped his body and sighed in relief when Sam took a deep shaky breath. That was way too close. 

“You! I killed you!” Dean shouted as he noticed the trickster standing there and he stumbled to his feet, pulling his now healed brother with him.

“Not quite bucko. And you’re welcome by the way,” the trickster drawled evenly. 

“You did this?” Dean asked enraged.

“No he didn’t Dean. It was the yellow-eyed demon. He did all this,” Sam said. Not that he was defending the trickster. Of course not. He just wanted to make sure that all the facts were straight. Because he was a stickler for facts. That’s all it was.

“So he’s working with the demon then,” Dean said still just as angry. 

The trickster lost a little bit of his temper at that as he grabbed the front of Dean’s shirt and pressed him against the fence post. “You listen to me you arrogant dick. I don’t work with mutated abominations like demons. Ever. I’d die first.”

Dean tried not to show his nervousness in the fact of this little being that could bend reality to his will and could surely kill him as easy as breathing and just said heatedly, “Then how did you know where we were?”

The trickster decided on a version of the truth that wouldn’t give too much away. “I put trackers on you when you tried to kill me. The one on Sam alerted me that he was near death so I came to help,” he said releasing the hunter.

“Why?” Dean asked losing some of the heat, but still not happy. 

Again the trickster gave a version of the truth. “Like I said back then. I like you guys,” he said shrugging dismissively. 

Sam stepped in before his brother could say anything more and said what probably should have been the first thing out of his mouth. “Thank you.”

The trickster turned and gave the younger hunter a grin and a wink saying, “Anytime buttercup,” and disappeared just as Dean swung the pointy broken piece of the fence where he had been standing. 

He didn’t go far though. He wasn’t letting his Sam out of his sight for the foreseeable future at least. He saw Sam look at Dean shocked, “Dean!”

“What? He may have saved your life, but he’s still a monster and needs to die,” Dean said defensively. 

“No I get that, but don’t you think he earned a pass this one time? We can always kill him if we meet him again. Or hunt him down later. But he didn’t have to come heal me you know. He could have just let me die.” The trickster frowned disappointed. He should have expected that Sam still wanted him dead, but hearing it stung a bit. 

Dean looked a little sheepish but stood his ground. “And who knows if we would ever have seen him again? It’s not like he can’t hide in places that we could never find. I saw a chance and I took it. And I don’t regret it.”

Sam just sighed helplessly. He had to admit that his brother had a point, but he just couldn’t deny how wrong it felt.


	2. Chapter 2

The trickster watched the confrontation with the kid that almost killed Sam. He was very tempted to just kill him, but held himself back. Sam beat him to the punch though and so viciously that it took the trickster aback. In that moment he didn’t see his Sam. He saw Lucifer in his vessel and it made him shiver in fear. If that spark of hatred grew…he didn’t even want to consider what Sam would be like. He would have to make sure it didn’t happen and the first step would be to try and prevent him from losing anyone else. He made the gun that his friend was holding to her head jam just in case as the other hunters tackled her wrestling the gun away. He was just in time too because it would have gone off if it hadn’t jammed. 

Dean looked at it suspiciously for a moment before turning his attention back to the matter at hand as the doors to hell spilled open. He took the easy access and the opportunity created by the chaos to do a quick grab of John Winchester’s soul yanking it out before invisibly pushing the doors closed that the hunters had been struggling with. 

He watched the confrontation with Azazel nervously, ready to step in if things got out of hand. When the demon was about to shoot Dean, he almost interfered, but John Winchester’s spirit beat him to it. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Dean shot Azazel. He might make it through this in one piece after all. If he could keep the apocalypse from happening and keep Sam from finding out about the bond that is. 

He heard Sam ask Dean if he thought his father really climbed out of hell and he rolled his eyes. Like that was possible without a little help. Dean obviously picked up on that too as he stood there lost in thought for a minute. “I don’t know. I think we had a little help,” he said grudgingly. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Well first Ellen’s gun jammed. What hunter do you know that doesn’t keep their guns immaculate? No way would a hunter’s gun ever jam on its own. Then we’re killing ourselves trying to get that door closed but it won’t budge, until suddenly it just snaps closed. Then Dad’s here saving us at the last second. It’s all a little too convenient don’t you think?” 

The trickster smirked. Seems that Sam wasn’t the only one who had a modicum of intelligence. When they chose to use it that is. The question was whether he should reveal himself or not. Sam knew exactly what his brother was talking about and couldn’t resist saying, “Still think we should kill him?”

“Yes,” Dean said firmly. “But as long as he’s being helpful I might hold off. Something tells me we are going to need all the help we can get pretty soon with all those demons that escaped.” He paused for a moment before saying to the open air, “You hear that? Help us and we let you live.”

The trickster appeared laughing, “Like you chuckleheads could kill me anyway.”

Sam couldn’t help the twitch of his lips. The little being had an infectious laugh. “Thanks again,” Sam said with a small smile. 

“Anytime Samshine,” he said with a wink and a grin. 

“Was that really our father escaped from hell or was it one of your tricks?” Dean asked suspiciously. 

“That was really your father. I snuck in and yanked him out while the door was open. That’s why it took me so long to close it,” he said with a shrug. 

Dean just gaped at him. He rescued their father from hell. “Why?”

“You keep asking me that like the answer’s going to change,” the trickster said amused. 

“You really expect us to believe that’s all it is?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“Does it really matter?” the trickster answered with a raised eyebrow. 

“It is if you’re going to make us do something later to pay you back,” Sam narrowed his eyes at the trickster.

“I can hardly throw terms at you after the fact can I?” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Can’t promise I’ll never ask you for anything of course, but not in return for my help. That comes for free. Now if you gents will excuse me…places to be. Stuff to do.”

“Wait!” Sam called before he disappeared. The trickster paused mid-snap and raised an eyebrow at the young hunter. “If you’re going to be helping us shouldn’t we know your name?”

“Names are a dangerous thing kid,” he said narrowing his eyes at the hunter as if trying to discern his intentions. When he saw nothing but honest curiosity he sighed. “Loki. You can call me Loki,” he said as he finished his snap and disappeared. 

Sam just stood there mouth agape for a moment. “That sounds familiar,” Dean said thoughtfully.

“Loki is the Norse God of mischief and chaos. Not just a demi-god. A full-fledged god,” Sam said breathlessly. They had an actual god on their side. One that had been around since pretty much the dawn of time if not longer. And he liked them for some odd reason. 

 

Loki was moving like lightning through the house. Snapping into one room to slip some extra holy water into one hunter’s pocket. Fixing a hastily drawn devil’s trap in the next room. Kicking a demon into a devil’s trap when they spotted it. He was doing his best to keep the hunters alive. Thus, Loki spotted Lilith’s agent the second she entered the house, and he’d be damned if she got her hands on his Sammy. He had had enough of this game. He appeared next to Sam and said close your eyes as he threw out a hand and all the demons in the house turned to ash except two who suddenly expelled black clouds which exploded over their heads. Loki picked up the knife the blonde bitch was wielding and handed to the hunter. “Hold onto that. It’ll come in handy.”

“What? But…huh?” Sam was completely confused. He always helped invisibly in small ways unless it was life or death, and while this situation could easily have gone that way it wasn’t anywhere near there yet.

“Oh believe me Samsquatch. It was there,” he said reading the hunter’s thoughts. 

“You’re reading my mind,” Sam said accusingly. 

“Don’t get your knickers in a bunch. What do you expect me to do when you’re oh so articulate? It’s not like I do it all the time,” he said rolling his eyes. 

About that time the door burst open and Dean, Bobby and Tamara came rushing in to see what on earth was going on. Bobby and Dean grimaced at the sight of the trickster and Tamara just looked like she wasn’t sure whether to kill him or not. “Thanks Loki,” Dean managed to force out as Bobby reached an arm out to hold Tamara back. 

“I don’t like it either, but we have more important things to worry about than prankster gods and as long as he’s helping us with this demon issue he gets a freebie. We can deal with him later,” Bobby said gruffly. 

“Aww. That just warms the cockles of my heart old man,” Loki said grinning mockingly. 

“Watch it or I just might let her have at you,” Bobby said warningly. 

Loki rolled his eyes again. “Please. Like she could hurt me.”

Bobby just shrugged and let her go and she immediately pulled a stake out of her boot and swung it towards the god’s chest only hitting air as he was no longer there and the sound of his laughter echoed in the room in his absence.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was somehow unsurprised when his homemade blowtorch found its way back to his hand just before the changeling mom killed him. He was almost getting used to the trickster pulling his butt out of the fire. Once all the kids were returned to their homes, Dean had to go get a drink. The close scare of having a kid out there had thrown him for a loop. Sam begged off. He had something else he wanted to do. “Loki? Are you there?”

“You rang Samsquatch?” he said appearing leaning casually against the wall, arms loosely crossed, foot on the wall behind him and a lollipop twirling in his mouth. His eyes glittered with mischief and his lips held an amused smirk as he raised an eyebrow curiously at the hunter. 

“I was curious. Just how much do you help us on these cases? I mean, I know we notice some of it, but how much do we miss?” 

Loki grinned and pushed himself off the wall as he strolled to the bed that he immediately knew was Sam’s and fell back onto it, hands behind his head and ankles crossed. “You sure you want to know kiddo?” he asked smugly. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sam asked curiously. 

“It might just soften your hard little heart towards me, and we can’t have that now can we?” He mocked. In truth he would love that more than anything, but the closer the hunter got, the harder it was not to tell him about the bond. 

“Why not?” Sam couldn’t figure it out. It almost seemed like the trickster god wanted them to like him but now he was pulling back. 

“Not important. Never mind,” Loki said lazily waving a dismissive hand. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yeah. I kinda do,” Sam said.

“Are we going to have this conversation after every hunt you have or is this just a one time thing?” Loki wondered.

“I don’t know. If it bugs you I can try to keep my questions to myself,” Sam offered.

“Meh,” Loki said with a shrug. “Ok so this one, I found where the kids were being held and led you there. I protected them from the worst of the effects, dropped a few clues for you along the way, saved your butt with the flame thrower, which I’m sure you noticed, and wiped the memories of all the little ones so it wouldn’t scar them for life. Well all except the little Winchester. Never know when he might need that kind of knowledge.”

“Little Winchester? That’s not Dean’s kid,” Sam told him. 

Loki laughed a little. “Course it is. See most supernatural creatures can sense bloodlines, and that kid is most definitely a Winchester, so unless you or your daddy played around with Deano’s girl…” he left the sentence hanging. 

Sam just gaped at the deity for a moment. He had a nephew. Dean had a son. Supernatural creatures could sense…crap. “So you mean to tell me that any creature that runs across the kid will know that he’s a Winchester? Do you realize how much danger that puts him in?”

“Yup. Which is why I’m telling you.”

“Shit,” Sam said grabbing his coat and running for the door before realizing that Dean had the car. It didn’t matter though because as soon as he walked out the door he found himself on Lisa’s doorstep. 

She opened the door nervously and seeing Sam invited him in. “I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now, but I need to talk to you. I know that Ben is Dean’s son…”

“He isn’t…”

“We have people…well beings…well a being…whatever; helping us who can sense these things. I haven’t told Dean and I won’t. That’s your decision, but you know what we do for a living now, and there are a lot of things out there that would love to get revenge on us. Some of which will also be able to tell that he’s a Winchester.”

“What are you saying?” She asked, understandably alarmed.

Sam handed her a piece of paper. “These are our emergency numbers. Our normal numbers change from time to time, but these won’t. We usually only give them to other hunters, but if you ever need to reach us. If anything ever happens…” Sam trailed off. 

She took the paper with a shaking hand. “What if you’re too far away? What if you can’t get here?” 

“Then we will put the word out that you need help and if nothing else…um…Loki?” 

“Course Sam-a-lam. I’ll take care of it if need be,” he said appearing leaning against the wall with his lollipop. 

Sam sighed, “Do you always spy on us like that?”

Loki shrugged. “Just when it’s important.”

Lisa was looking at the newcomer with wide eyes who just rolled his eyes at the hunter’s lack of manners. “Since the moose here isn’t going to introduce us, I will. Loki, Norse god of mischief and chaos, at your service.”

“God?” Lisa squeaked.

“Don’t worry. Between me and dumb and dumber we can keep the munchkin safe,” he assured her. 

“Umm. Okay?” She paused for a moment. “Don’t tell Dean? I need some serious time to process before I decide anything. Please.”

“Mums the word, kitten,” Gabriel said playfully. 

“I won’t,” Sam promised. 

It was a few days later that Lisa called Sam on their normal number, reasoning that the emergency number should only be used for emergencies. At her request he gave her a quick tutorial on supernatural self-defense, and dropped a diagram of a devil’s trap and a couple anti-possession necklaces in the mail for her. He felt better knowing his nephew was just a little bit safer.

 

It figures as soon as they find out just how screwed they are if they lose the rabbit’s foot, they actually lose the rabbit’s foot. That is until they get back out to the car and find it sitting in the passenger seat on top of a book about cleansing rituals and curse-breaking. Sam can’t help the slight quirk of his lips and the muttered, “Thanks Loki.”

Next Dean finds himself trapped with a demon, and his book of exorcisms has been torn to tatters. He makes a good try anyway, but no dice. “Nice try but I think you just ordered a pizza,” the demon laughs at him. 

Dean suddenly feels something crinkle in his pocket. He pulls it out and it’s an exorcism. He’s not sure what Loki did to keep her from tearing it up again, but he was thankful as he sent her back to hell. Loki then appeared next to Sam pushing a bottle of holy water into his hand. Once Sam realized what it was, and the fact that the only person he was with was the priest, he splashed him with the holy water to be sure and when he sizzled wasted on time killing him with the demon knife. 

When Dean hit the bar that night, Sam called for Loki who appeared laying back on Sam’s bed looking at the ceiling. “What’s up buttercup?”

“I don’t get you,” Sam said irritated. 

“I’m a very complex being,” Loki drawled. 

“You could just sweep in and kill everything in our path, but instead you drop hints and clues and let us puzzle things out on our own even though it takes so much longer and probably a lot more effort on your part. Why?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at his hunter. He really hated this bond sometimes. He felt the need to answer him. Not necessarily with the truth, but he couldn’t lie to his Sam outright. “Because if I did everything for you then where would you be? You need to be strong, trained, and have all your wits about you for this coming war. I’ll be there to pick up the slack of course, but you need to be able to take care of yourselves too if you’re going to survive.”

“Why do you care if we survive?” Sam asked.

“Like I said…”

“You like us, yeah. I get that. But we are just weak short-lived humans. We’re going to die eventually and for someone who’s probably billions of years old, it just doesn’t make sense to get so attached to two fragile humans.” Sam had been puzzling this out for a while. 

A flash of something went through Loki’s eyes but Sam couldn’t quite place it before it disappeared to be replaced with the same lazy amusement that seemed so common on the god’s face. He was usually happy when Sam used his head, but it was getting a little too close to home now. “Do you always look a gift horse in the mouth?” he asked lazily.

“When it might have fangs that can bite me, yeah.”

Loki looked squarely at the hunter. “You have my solemn word Sam that I will never harm you or yours. Can we just leave it at that?” he asked wearily. 

Sam sighed. He supposed that was as good as he was going to get. “For now.” He didn’t miss how the enigmatic being always sidestepped whenever the questions started getting too deep. He just didn’t know what it meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam knew if he were ever going to have a chance to figure Loki out he would need to be around him more so he waited until Dean went out again and called for him. He immediately appeared lying back on Sam’s bed. “Whatcha need chickadee?” 

“Are you always watching us when I call?” Sam asked.

“Nah. I do have a life you know. I can just hear you wherever I am,” Loki said with a shrug. 

“So you just follow us when we’re working a case?” Sam wondered. 

“Mostly. Somebody’s gotta keep you muttonheads out of trouble.” Sam decided to ignore the mostly comment. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know and it’s not like he could stop Loki if he wanted to. “That all you called me for?” Loki asked with a curious raised eyebrow. If they were going to start calling him for such insignificant reasons he may have to start putting his foot down. 

“No. I actually called to see if you wanted to hang out or something. Dean’s out and I’m bored,” Sam lied. He wasn’t really bored. He was a master at entertaining himself, but he felt that he needed to have a reason for seeking Loki’s company. 

Loki furrowed his brow. This was unexpected. “Why didn’t you go out with your brother then?”

“I don’t really like his idea of fun,” Sam said with a grimace. Last time he had tried a one night stand it had just felt wrong. 

“And you like mine?” Loki asked skeptically.

“I don’t really know what your idea of fun is, but I was thinking we just hang out and talk anyway. I mean, if you don’t want to…if you’re too busy or something…” Sam trailed off. 

“I didn’t say that,” Loki frowned raising a curious eyebrow. “Why would you want to hang out with a monster?” he tried to ask nonchalantly, but a little bitterness seeped through.

Sam was taken aback at that. Somewhere along the way he had stopped thinking of Loki as a monster and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Still…”Know your enemy?” he said with a shrug. 

Loki laughed, “And am I your enemy Sam?”

“I…um…no,” he admitted. He just couldn’t see the little god as an enemy. Not anymore. “But you could be.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Sure kiddo. We can ‘hang out’ but I gotta go get let an asshole down from a tower first. Be back in a bit,” he said disappearing. 

When Loki got back about twenty minutes later it was to a pacing Sam. Sam really didn’t like the reminder about Loki’s day job. “So what’d the guy do to deserve being hung from a tower,” Sam asked sarcastically. Loki hadn’t actually said he was hanging from the tower, but Sam could put the pieces together. 

“Stupid jock thought it was fun to hang the nerds from the clock tower by their ankles and watch them wet themselves. Then a kid got dropped and died. Stupid authorities called it an accident, but I decided the kid needed a taste of his own medicine,” Loki said lazily. 

“Oh,” Sam said sheepishly. He didn’t exactly like it, but it made sense. “So what did you end up doing with him?” 

“Hung him upside down from the tower with a visibly fraying rope and once he was good and terrified I put him back in his bed and he’ll wake up thinking it was a horrible vivid nightmare which will recur until he feels actual remorse,” he said with a shrug. Sam felt better about that. At least he hadn’t been killed. Loki saw that and sighed. “I only kill the truly horrible ones who have no hope of redemption. Idiot kids just get taught a lesson before they become the truly horrible ones.” He really wanted Sam to understand this. He had tried to tell them back at the college but Dean wouldn’t listen. 

“Okay,” Sam said. He didn’t like that anyone was killed, but he could almost accept that. It was getting harder and harder to think of Loki as a monster though. 

“So whatcha wanna do Samsquatch?”

“I don’t know. I figure as long as you’ve been around you must have some interesting stories though and I’d love to hear them…Well the ones that don’t involve death and dismemberment anyway,” Sam hastily clarified. He knew how bloody some of the lore could get involving the old gods. 

Loki laughed heartily. “Boy do I ever. Take a seat and relax Sam-a-lam. It’s story time.”

Loki was long gone by the time Dean came back and Sam couldn’t remember ever laughing so hard in his life. Seems the part of the lore about Loki spinning a good tale was definitely true, complete with illusions for emphasis. It wasn’t until the next day that Sam realized that no only had he refrained from blood and death in his stories, he had also refrained from anything involving sex. Loki was notorious for his sexual exploits so why wouldn’t he do a little bragging about those too? 

They were off on their next case before he could consider it much though. He was getting better at spotting the clues that Loki left for them as opposed to the normal clues of the case, now that he knew to look for them. A giant frog directly in their path just screamed Loki though and Sam wracked his mind to think of what a frog could have to do with the goings on in the town before it came to him. Fairy tales. The case was wrapped up pretty quickly after that and Sam once again begged off on the celebratory drink in favor of hanging out with Loki. 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Dean started questioning his brother. “You never come out with me anymore. What gives?”

“You know I’ve never really been into the bar scene. Besides it’s easier for you to pick up women if you’re alone,” Sam tried to deflect. 

“I’ll give you that, but you still used to come anyway, even if it wasn’t all the time. It’s not good for you to sit alone all the time while I’m out,” Dean said concerned and a little bit suspicious. 

“Well I’m not exactly alone all the time,” Sam said sheepishly. 

“Nice. Been picking up your own girls then? Where? The bookstore?” Dean laughed. 

“Not exactly. I’ve been…well…hanging out with Loki.”

Dean groaned. “Why?”

“Because he’s fun and interesting and been around forever so is a great source of information,” Sam defended.

“But he’s a monster Sam. When all this is over he still needs to die.”

“I don’t think so. I’m not saying I agree with him killing people, but it’s not like he does it for no reason or is going on a killing spree. He kills horrible people who hurt and kill others.”

“You actually like the guy?” Dean said incredulously. 

“More or less,” Sam said with a shrug. “I just don’t think he deserves to die. There are a lot worse things out there than a trickster with a justice complex.”

Dean grimaced. “Fine,” he said in a clipped voice and headed out the door. 

Loki grinned as he watched the conversation and waited for Sam’s call. He knew that he was playing with fire by getting so close to the hunter, but he just couldn’t resist. 

Once Sam called him Loki appeared leaning against the wall. “So I don’t deserve to die huh?” he said with satisfaction.

Sam rolled his eyes at the fact that Loki had been listening. “Do you have to do that?”

“Do what Samsquatch?”

“If you’re going to spy on us and eavesdrop at least keep it to yourself so I don’t have to think about it,” he grumbled.

Loki tilted his head curiously at the hunter. “Why does it matter?”

“Because I’m gonna get all paranoid wondering if you’re watching me every second of every day,” Sam snapped at him. 

“Why Sammy…if I didn’t know any better I’d think you had something you wanted to hide,” Loki teased. Their interactions lately had taken on a much more flirtatious quality, much like their first meeting before Sam found out that he was the trickster they had been hunting. 

Sam’s mind immediately went to his new shower activity and the name that slipped from his lips at the end and he turned beet red. Loki was horribly tempted to take a peek into Sam’s mind to see what turned him such a delightful shade, but restrained himself. 

Loki was totally not prepared when the hunter began walking towards him and it was telegraphed all over his body what he was about to do. Loki’s mind began turning. This was a disaster. He couldn’t let Sam kiss him. That would seal the bond between them. He needed to know first, but if he rejected the bond then Loki would die. He didn’t want to die, but it seemed that he didn’t have much choice. By the time this had hit him Sam was already painfully close and Loki said, “Sam, don’t.”

Sam stepped back a bit, completely embarrassed. What was he thinking? He should have known better. But then Loki screamed and doubled over in pain. He panted for a few seconds before another scream dropped him to his knees. Sam fell to his knees in front of him trying to see what was going on. Trying to help. He was completely taken off guard when Loki suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and crashed his lips into Sam’s desperately, but soon recovered and lost himself in the kiss, gladly opening for the probing tongue he felt against his lips as his hands moved to Loki’s waist. 

Once Loki pulled away he rested his forehead against Sam’s chest and groaned helplessly, “What have I done?”

Sam suddenly remembered why they were kneeling on the floor and asked, “Loki? Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine for the moment, but what happened is that I’m a selfish coward and really screwed up big time,” he said self-deprecatingly. 

“I don’t understand,” Sam said confused.

“Ok where to begin,” he mused to himself as he got up and started pacing. “Ok see when any being is created they have a soulbond with some other being, somewhere, sometime in existence. They rarely meet due to the vagaries of time and space, but when they do meet things get complicated,” Loki began. Sam’s mind was already a whirlwind catching what the god was implying. “A rejected bond would kill both parties, unless one of them was human. Humans have much stronger and more resilient souls and can recover from a rejected bond. The bond is sealed with a kiss, but when I tried to stop you and tell you that, the bond perceived me as rejecting it and was killing me.”

“Wait! So are you saying we are bonded now? What the hell does that mean?” Sam said getting agitated. 

Loki just continued as if Sam hadn’t spoken. “Instead of doing the honorable thing and just letting it kill me, I panicked so now yes. We are bonded. It means that we are together for the rest of eternity,” Loki said still pacing. 

“Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me!?” Sam was way beyond reasonable at the moment. Yeah he was attracted to the guy obviously or he wouldn’t have tried to kiss him, but bonded for eternity? No way. 

“You wanted to kill me and you expected me to hand you a sure fire way to do it?” Loki asked scathingly. 

Startled by the show of temper from Loki, who had never spoken to him so harshly Sam actually considered that, “No. I guess not but…” Sam trailed off. He had no idea what to say and Loki gave him a moment to collect his thoughts. “But now there’s no getting out of it?” Sam asked morosely as he sat down on the bed putting his head in his hands. 

Loki took a deep shaky breath. There was one way. But could he do it? Did he have a choice? He wouldn’t allow the hunter to be trapped forever with something he didn’t want. Loki went and sat next to Sam on the bed turning to face him. “There is one way,” he said softly. 

“What is it? I’ll do anything,” Sam said hopefully. 

Loki handed him a knife. “You can kill me. You’re the only person who can. You can survive a broken bond.”

Sam took the knife gingerly in his hands to shocked at the turn of this conversation to do anything else. He lifted the knife and pointed it at the god.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Sam swung the knife he looked at Loki and could see the barely concealed terror in his eyes along with determination and…was that love? He hesitated a moment before he dropped the knife and spun off the bed with a growl and started pacing himself. 

Loki didn’t want to die, but waiting for it would be even worse. “Please just get it over with,” he begged.

“I’m not gonna kill you damnit,” Sam snarled. 

“Sam?” Loki asked hesitantly. 

“Just give me a damn minute to think would you? Jesus!” he snapped before he looked back to see that Loki had disappeared. He felt a little guilty about snapping at the person who essentially just offered their own life to get him out of this mess, and thought about it for a moment. He tried to pinpoint where he would have done anything different. Have something to rage at Loki about. Even the fateful kiss he couldn’t be that upset about. The guy had been dying and he’d panicked and done the only thing that would save his life and he did give Sam the option of taking it back afterward. The big question was why didn’t the god just run for the hills as soon as he realized they were soulbound? Or was it not that simple? 

There was a lot that he didn’t know about the bond that he needed to ask Loki about, but first he needed to wrap his head around the fact that it existed in the first place. He was bound forever to a god that until recently he considered a monster and would have gladly killed. Now he knew why Loki was following them around and helping them. It had nothing to do with Dean. It was all about him. And Loki had never bragged to Sam about his sexual exploits…well except for that one time right after they met. Sam narrowed his eyes remembering the burning feeling he felt at that and wondered if that was part of the bond. He thought about how wrong it had felt sleeping with Madison, but he had chalked that up to some part of his brain recognizing that she was a werewolf. At least until the bar two months ago when he hooked up with that blonde. 

Sam was still pacing when Dean got back at one am. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother’s agitation. “What’s up Sammy?” he asked nervously. Anything that had his brother all riled up was never good. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sam snapped at him.

Okay. Personal then. He thought that Sam had been hanging out with Loki. “You get in an argument with your monster buddy?” he baited his brother still angry about the whole ‘he doesn’t deserve to die’ thing. 

Sam whipped around and glared at Dean, “He’s not a monster.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. Son of a bitch. The last thing he needed was for his brother to get involved with some creature that could kill them both in the blink of an eye. He wasn’t about to start a fight now though with Sam already pumped up and him more than a little drunk so he just said, “Whatever. I’m going to bed.”

Sam finally stopped pacing and lay down in his own bed shortly after that, but he didn’t get to sleep until the sunlight was already peeking in the windows. He woke up when Dean got back with lunch. When Dean opened his mouth to speak Sam just said, “I still don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yeah. Okay. Fine. But I think I have an idea of what’s going on and I’m going to say my piece anyway. I don’t like it. In fact, I hate it. That said, I will trust your judgement on this and stay out of it as long as I can, but you better bet your ass I’ll be watching and I’ll have a stake ready if this goes south.”

Sam knew that his brother had the wrong idea about it, but he was pretty close so he just let it go. Loki had implied that the stake wouldn’t work on him anyway, but Sam knew what would. His eyes trailed against his will to the knife sitting on his bedside table. It was rather ornate and it was possible some type of sigils were woven within the designs, but otherwise he didn’t know what it was about that knife that would make it able to kill the god. He would just add it to his list of questions once he got up the nerve to talk to him, which he really needed to do, sooner rather than later. “Dean would you mind…um…”

“Fine. I’ll clear out and let you talk to the guy, but remember Sam. I don’t like this at all,” Dean said with narrowed eyes as he threw his burger wrapper in the trash on his way out. 

“Loki?” Sam said hesitantly. Loki appeared standing nervously in the middle of the room not saying a word and Sam couldn’t help but feel how wrong that was. Loki wasn’t meant to be nervous or afraid.   
“Can we…um…talk?” Loki nodded morosely and sat gingerly on the bed and Sam came over and sat next to him. “I…I don’t blame you Loki and I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“You should blame me. I was selfish and cowardly and trapped you into something you don’t want.”

“I’ve actually been thinking about that and you really didn’t. What you did was give me a choice,” Sam said.

“What are you talking about? I took away your choices,” Loki said heatedly. 

“You were about to die and I would never have known why. You saved yourself long enough to explain it to me and then gave me the choice to take it back and kill you.”

“That’s not a choice you should have to make, whether or not to kill me to save yourself,” Loki said softly. 

“Maybe not, but that’s the way it was always going to be anyway. At least now I know it,” Sam pointed out. “But there is one thing I’m curious about. Well no there are a lot of things I’m curious about, but let’s start with why you didn’t just leave and not look back once you realized we were bonded. And when did you realize by the way?”

“I realized it the moment I first saw you and I thought about running away, but I was curious about you. What could be so special about you. And then by the time I figured it out I was hooked.”

Sam snorted, “Special? Me?”

Loki smiled indulgently at the hunter. “You don’t even see it. You risk your life day after day for total strangers, who rarely even say thank you. You live a life you don’t particularly enjoy to do it, and get nothing at all in return except the satisfaction that you’ve made a difference. If that’s not special, then I don’t know what is.”

“I don’t…you make me sound like some kind of hero or something,” Sam said blushing a bit.

“That’s because you are kiddo,” Loki said softly. 

Sam was desperate to change the subject and hit on something else that Loki had said, “So you knew the first time you met me. So that comment about having lots of sex a few days later…?” he let the question hang.

“I wanted to see if you felt it too and how strongly you felt it,” Loki admitted. 

“So you didn’t really…um…”

“No I did, but that was the last time I did. It just felt empty. Cold. Wrong.”

“Yeah,” Sam looked down. “I know what you mean.” He couldn’t believe that a notorious philanderer like Loki had been dry for a year, but if it felt anything like it did when Sam slept with someone he could definitely understand. “If you had run. If we had never really gotten close…would it have always been like that?” Sam asked curiously. 

“For me yeah. For you? Not so much. Like I mentioned, the human soul is more resilient and can bounce back from these kinds of things. It probably would have taken a few years, but it would have faded eventually.”

“But now it’s you or no one?” Sam asked blushing. Loki just nodded. It dawned on Sam that he had been so worried about how he felt about this thing that he hadn’t even asked Loki how he felt about it. “How do you feel about all this?”

“I don’t…” Loki stopped and thought about what he was going to say for a moment before sighing. “You have to understand Sam. I’ve been around for billions of years. I didn’t think I would ever find my soulmate and I was okay with that, but now that I have…Well I can’t say that I’m unhappy about it except for the fact that it bothers you so much.”

Sam nodded. He could understand that, but felt the need to clarify something. “It’s not that the idea of being with you bothers me. It’s the fact that it’s so unexpected and sudden and being bound to you forever? I’m not ready for that. Not in the slightest. I mean I just recently found myself attracted to you and now…” he trailed off. 

“I get it Sam. I really do. And I’ll give you as much space as you want. Just because we can’t be with anyone else doesn’t necessarily mean we have to be together,” Loki said sadly. 

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep nervous breath before he placed a hand on Loki’s where it rested on his knee. “And if I don’t want space?”

Loki looked up at the hunter not betraying the storm of emotions he was feeling in his face, “What are you saying?”

Sam leaned in like he was going to kiss Loki, but then stopped at the last moment. “Are there going to be any life-changing ramifications this time if I do this?” he asked wryly.

Loki just breathed a soft, “No” across the hunter’s lips and Sam closed the remaining distance between them and lost himself in the sensations as their tongues danced together. 

Once they broke apart for air Sam said, “I want to give this a shot. I may not be ready for forever, but it is what it is. I’d like to see where this goes.”

Loki’s lips quirked threatening a smile and then he said, “You should know that when or if we sleep together, killing me to get out of it won’t be an option anymore, so keep that in mind.”

“It was never an option to begin with,” Sam said softly pressing his lips to Loki’s once more. He was careful not to go too far or to give any mixed signals. He kept his hands firmly around the god’s waist and didn’t make a move to lie them down on the bed. Loki for his part kept one hand on the back of Sam’s neck, the other running through his hair and made no move to push anything any further either. He had never thought he would even get this far and wasn’t about to press his luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki knew that this next part was going to be the hardest and decided to just enjoy kissing his hunter for a while before dropping that bombshell. Once he could delay no longer he started. “If we’re going to do this then there’s something about me that you should know Sam,” he started. “It’s pretty much my biggest secret and I’m not going to make you promise to keep it that way before I tell you because as my bonded you deserve to know, but I am asking you to please keep it to yourself. Even from your brother.”

“I can’t promise to keep it from Dean if it turns out to be important, but I can promise that I won’t tell anyone else,” Sam replied wondering what could possibly be so important. 

“Ok see…the thing is…well…I wasn’t always Loki. I used to be someone else. Something else. Home was in a really bad place and I couldn’t handle it so I left. I ran away, changed my appearance and have been hiding as Loki ever since.”

“Who…what were you?” Sam asked curiously and a little cautiously. If he had something worse than a trickster on his hands…

Loki decided it would be easier to show the hunter than tell him and as his bonded he would be able to see his wings so he unfurled his six huge golden wings that stretched the span of the room. “Gabriel. I was Gabriel,” he said softly. 

Sam gasped audibly and stepped towards the apparent archangel raising a hand mesmerized, but before he could make contact the wings snapped away. “Gabriel. The archangel.”

“Guilty,” he said sheepishly. 

“So you ran away from heaven?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“You don’t know what it was like Sammy. Everyone was at each other’s throats all the time. I was watching my family tear each other apart and I couldn’t take it. I did some recon after Lucifer was banished and father had left only to find that those remaining were so corrupted and cruel…It just wasn’t heaven anymore. It wasn’t home,” Gabriel tried to choke back his tears but a few managed to escape. 

Sam was right there wiping them away with his thumbs. “I can’t pretend to understand heaven, but I know a little something about dysfunctional families and if you ever want to talk about it…” he left it at that knowing that Gabriel would fill in the rest. 

“Thanks Sammy,” Gabriel said taking a shaky breath and leaning into Sam’s touch. “I might take you up on that someday.” The but not today was implied. 

Many of Sam’s reservations about their relationship evaporated with the knowledge that he wasn’t actually a god but a real live archangel. He couldn’t believe he was bonded to an archangel. “Can I see your wings again?” he asked hopefully. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Sure Samsquatch, but no touching.”

“Ok I won’t. But why?” he asked curiously. 

“Wings are horribly sensitive. Let’s just say I doubt I’d be able to control myself if you did,” he said with a wink, feeling much better now that the hard stuff was out of the way. 

Sam blushed and nodded so Gabriel’s wings once again filled the room and Sam stared in awe. It was hard to resist the urge to touch but he managed to do so. After a few minutes he snapped his wings away again and Sam swept him up in a kiss, this time moving his hands around the archangel’s back and pulling him close. It was about that time that the door opened. “Oh come on man! I really don’t need to see that,” Dean exclaimed as he tossed the keys on the table. 

Gabriel gave a barking laugh and pressed one more chaste kiss to the hunter’s lips before throwing himself sideways onto the couch. “Then maybe you should announce yourself Deano,” he said smugly. 

“Whatever. I just came to change. I’m hitting the bar tonight and for the love of god put a damn sock on the door or something,” he said as he slammed the bathroom door while he changed. 

Once he had left again Sam sat down next to Gabriel. “So can I call you Gabriel or would you prefer Loki?”

He gave a shrug. “As long as you can remember to call be Loki around anyone else, it doesn’t matter to me. Whichever you prefer.” He hadn’t been Gabriel in a long time, but his bonded had the right to use his true name if he wished. 

“I think I’ll go with Gabriel then. While we’re alone,” he added with a smile. 

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “What say we go someplace nice for dinner to celebrate?”

“I’d love to, but I don’t really have any nice clothes…” Sam trailed off as he was suddenly wearing an immaculate designer tuxedo. He looked at Gabriel to see him nearly salivating before he snapped himself out of it and they found themselves in front of the Eiffel Tower. “Gabriel! A little warning please? Are we seriously in Paris?”

The archangel ignored the first part of the statement and answered the last question. “Where better for a romantic dinner than Paris?” he asked smugly giving the hand in his a squeeze as he lifted it to his lips. 

Sam couldn’t help the shy smile that escaped. Now that he had stopped fighting his feelings he was finding that there was more there than he thought. It almost made him feel bad that knowing that Gabriel wasn’t what he seemed made such a difference, but who could feel bad on a night like this, with a gorgeous man on his arm and walking into the fanciest restaurant in Paris. 

When they walked in Gabriel began talking in rapid French to the hostess who quickly led them to a table. “You speak French?” Sam asked curiously. 

Gabriel gave a half smile and shrugged, “Archangel remember? I speak everything. Comes with the package.”

“That must be convenient.”

“Oh most definitely,” he said with a smirk and Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Gabriel was thinking about. 

They had a pleasant dinner followed by dancing, or more like Gabriel teaching Sam to dance, but the hunter wasn’t too bad at it and Gabriel got to hold him close so he chalked it up in the win column. Then they took a walk around the city until he noticed Sam was getting tired. All in all it was a perfect night and, intent on not ruining it Gabriel returned them to the motel room and kissed Sam deeply before saying goodnight. Sam wanted to take this slow and Gabriel would do that for him. Despite the fact that he had never been more than a few days without sex in millions of years and he was going on a year now. He would manage. 

The next case they had after that involved going after a coven of witches that were killing people. Gabriel watched closely as always and dropped a few hints here and there, but when Dean started choking up blood he rolled his eyes, made himself visible, snapped the hex bags into his hand, and burned them. “Word to the wise boys? Don’t piss off homicidal witches.” 

He next got involved when one of the witches turned out to be a demon and had his Sammy against a wall trying to kill him. As soon as he appeared her eyes widened and she began trying to smoke out. “Not this time,” Gabriel said as he clenched his hand into a fist and blew up the cloud of black smoke. The woman she had been possessing fell down dead and Sam and Dean were released from her hold. “Well that was fun,” he said sarcastically. 

“Um…Loki…thanks,” Dean managed to stammer out. Sam had asked him to try to be nicer to the god and Dean had agreed. Thanking him when he saved their bacon seemed like a good first step. 

Gabriel was about to open his mouth to make another sarcastic comment, but Sam caught his eye and shook his head so he just sighed internally. “You’re welcome Deano,” he said as sincerely as he could manage and was rewarded with a grin from Sam. 

Dean dropped Sam back at the motel as he went out to a bar. Sam called for Gabriel as soon as he entered the room and the archangel appeared leaning against the wall in his trademark stance. He had taken to spending every evening with the hunter, so much so that Dean had made them start getting separate rooms so he didn’t have to see them together. “Heya Samshine,” Gabriel said with a grin pushing off the wall to kiss the hunter. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and melted into the kiss. Once they pulled apart he asked, “Did the demon see what you really are? Is that why she looked so scared?”

“Probably,” he said with a shrug. “Not like she can tell anyone though.”

“Is that why you usually help us invisibly? You don’t want anyone to peg what you really are?”

“Yeah I may have panicked a little this time though and let more on than I should have,” he said sheepishly.

“Why would you panic?” Sam asked softly brushing a hair out of the archangel’s face. 

“Well when the most important thing to me in all of creation is being threatened it’s a valid reaction, don’t you think?” Gabriel asked with a loving smile. 

Sam had been considering this step for a few days, but hearing Gabriel say that so openly finally decided him as he pulled the archangel into a deep kiss. One hand tangled in Gabriel’s hair as the other was at the small of his back pressing them tightly together. Sam pulled his lips away from Gabriel’s and moved to the soft sensitive skin of his neck. Gabriel tilted his head to the side and gave a whimpering moan as he felt himself hardening. When Sam’s hand moved down to cup the archangel’s ass and pull him tighter Gabriel warned with a shaky voice, “Sammy…you might…want to stop…before I can’t,” as he roamed his hands over the hunter’s back and sides. 

“Then don’t,” Sam murmured against Gabriel’s neck.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam told him not to stop Gabriel couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him as he moved his hands up the hunter’s arms and began to remove his jacket. Sam managed to get it off without breaking his lips away from Gabriel’s neck. He was fast finding all the spots that would make the archangel come undone. Gabriel had shrugged out of his own jacket with Sam’s help and was in the process of unbuttoning the hunter’s shirt when Sam bit down lightly on the spot where his neck met his jaw and Gabriel just snapped. He managed enough control to keep them both in their boxers at least. He didn’t want to overwhelm Sam too much all at once, but damn if it wasn’t a very close thing. 

Sam gasped at the sudden contact and pressed his hips forward rubbing his erection against the archangel’s and gripping Gabriel’s ass even tighter as Gabriel spun them and tumbled them onto the bed before taking control and pressing insistent kisses and nips all over the hunter’s neck and chest as he settled between his legs and ground his hips down. As much as he would love to make this slow and sweet, he knew he would never last so he snapped his fingers removing their boxers as he kissed his way down Sam’s chest and stomach. 

He took the hunter in his mouth as he moved his lubed fingers to Sam’s entrance, pausing a moment to give Sam the chance to stop him if he wanted to, but praying that he wouldn’t. Gabriel pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscles pressing immediately against Sam’s prostate causing him to buck his hips and then grind himself down looking for more. The sounds coming out of Sam were fast pushing Gabriel into losing the last of his control as he got Sam ready as quickly as he could. By the time he had two fingers going though he couldn’t possibly wait another second. 

He lined himself up with Sam’s entrance and thrust inside forcibly choking off his orgasm as he let out a keening moan. He felt bad as he could tell that Sam was feeling as much pain as he was pleasure but now that he was in he felt like he could manage to give it a few moments for the hunter to adjust and he leaned up to kiss Sam deeply. He shifted slightly so that the head of his dick was resting against the hunter’s prostate and Sam moaned. Gabriel moved slowly and gently for a few minutes until Sam started meeting him thrust for thrust and begging for more. 

Gabriel quickened his pace slamming in and out and he knew that he was just about done. He ran some of his grace into his hand and reached down to start pumping Sam’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts and he came quickly with Gabriel’s name spilling from his lips, and pulling Gabriel over the edge with him as he cried Sam’s name in ecstasy. Gabriel collapsed onto the hunter trying to catch his breath before shifting to the side and curling up with his head on Sam’s shoulder and an arm around his stomach. 

Sam’s arm came up around Gabriel’s back and now that Gabriel could speak again, he felt the need to apologize. “I’m sorry Sammy. I wanted to be all slow and gentle, but I kinda lost control a little,” he said embarrassed.

Sam tilted his head up and pressed a deep kiss to the archangel’s lips. “That’s okay Gabriel. I totally understand. We have forever for slow and gentle remember.” Sam wasn’t sure he could have taken it slow either, but this part was perfect. Just lying together as hands danced all over each other’s bodies lovingly. It was wonderful and peaceful and Sam just couldn’t help the words that spilled from his lips when he said, “I love you Gabriel.”

Sam could feel Gabriel’s grin against his shoulder as the archangel pressed a kiss there and replied, “I love you too my Samshine.”

 

A balding man that looked to be in his fifties in a tailored suit suddenly appeared in front of the brothers. “Well you two just have to screw everything up now don’t you,” he said glaring distastefully at Sam. It had to be the abominations fault after all. 

Before either of them could say a word, Gabriel was suddenly in front of them pressing them back before his wings unfurled and he had his archangel blade in his hand. “That’s enough Zachariah. They aren’t part of your little schemes anymore,” he said fiercely. 

Zachariah also pulled his own wings before saying, “Well if it isn’t our lost little archangel. We thought you were dead Gabriel.” He had his own blade in his hand now. 

Sam had a hand in front of Dean preventing him from jumping in. They really didn’t want to be a part of this fight. They could see the outlines of both angel’s wings, but only Sam could completely see Gabriel’s. When the other angel outed Gabriel Dean stiffened and turned to Sam, “Angels? Are you kidding me?”

Sam didn’t respond. He just watched the standoff only slightly concerned about his bonded. He knew that the other angel must be a seraph judging by his wings and no seraph could seriously challenge an archangel. He had learned as much from Gabriel. Seeing the archangel standing between him and danger though was a bit worrying. 

“You can’t possibly hope to fight me Zachariah,” Gabriel warned. 

“Perhaps not, but I can tell your older brothers of your interference. I’m sure they will be glad for the opportunity to kill you,” he said cruelly. 

“You seem to think I’ll be letting you leave,” Gabriel said evenly. 

Zachariah ignored him though. He knew that Gabriel could keep him from leaving and set out to get the archangel flustered enough that he could escape. “You should hear the way they talk about you, you know. Weak, spoiled little Gabriel. Could never do anything right. And now you’ve bonded yourself to a human? Oh yes they will quite relish killing you,” he lied cruelly. 

Sam could see the stricken look on Gabriel’s face, though the archangel hid it well. He knew how much Gabriel loved his brothers and looked up to them. Hearing this couldn’t be easy for him. Sam reached forward and placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, carefully avoiding touching the archangel’s wings. Gabriel turned to give him a grateful look and Zachariah took that opportunity to disappear. 

Seeing that, Gabriel sighed heavily and his wings disappeared. “Are you okay Gabriel?” Sam asked softly. 

“Somebody needs to tell me what the hell is going on here!” Dean said fed up with keeping quiet. 

Gabriel snapped them back to Sam’s motel room and had recovered enough of his mask to flop lazily on the couch. “Ok so I guess my secret’s out. I am the archangel Gabriel and I ran away from home because of crap like that.”

“What did you mean by we aren’t part of their schemes?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Well they are trying to start the apocalypse and you two are destined to do it, so they have been trying to manipulate you into it, but I kinda derailed that destiny so sucks to be them,” Gabriel said easily. 

Dean clenched his fists and said through his teeth trying to keep calm. “How did you do that? And why wouldn’t you tell us?”

“Well Sam was supposed to die after the kid stabbed him in cold oak and you were supposed to sell your soul to get him back thus placing you in hell and positioned to break the first seal. Obviously I saved Sam so poof! Destiny avoided. Why bother telling you when it wasn’t going to happen?” Gabriel said perkily. 

“You said both of us. What was my part?” Sam asked. 

“You were supposed to go all vengeance after Dean’s death and kill the first demon in the right place to break the last seal releasing Lucifer,” he said before narrowing his eyes at the younger hunter. “And if you think that I’d ever let that happen then you’re nuts.” He could see that Sam was worried that they would be forced back onto that path. Sam had seen first-hand the effects of destiny with their bond after all. 

“You can do that? Just change destiny?” Dean asked calming down finally. 

“Honestly I’m not sure, given other circumstances, just how firm that destiny was in the first place,” he said looking sideways at Sam. He would give the younger hunter the choice of whether or not to tell his brother about their bond. Sam just shook his head. Best not to pile too much crap on Dean all at once or he would blow. 

Gabriel ignored the sting of pain that he felt when Sam didn’t want Dean to know about the bond and just let it go “So you knew about this Sam?” Dean asked betrayed.

“Not about the destiny or apocalypse crap, but I knew he was the archangel Gabriel,” Sam said with a shrug.

“And you didn’t tell me? How long have you known?”

“I’ve known since we got together. And no I didn’t tell you because he asked me not to and it wasn’t my secret to tell,” Sam said firmly daring his brother to make an issue of it. 

Dean fumed for a moment before turning and saying, “Screw this shit. I need a drink,” and walking out. 

 

Once he was gone Sam turned to Gabriel and asked again, “Are you okay?” as he ran a hand through the archangel’s hair. 

Gabriel gave a sad half smile and took Sam’s hand pulling it to his lips. “I will be Sammy.” As long as he had the hunter he would always be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam asked sliding onto the couch next to his bonded, pulling Gabriel against him. 

Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s shoulder and Sam’s hand came up to play in Gabriel’s hair while the other held Gabriel’s side rubbing circles with his thumb. Sam had quickly learned that this sort of contact without having to look at him made it easier for Gabriel to talk about difficult subjects. It took about half an hour before Gabriel spoke, but since he hadn’t said that he didn’t want to talk about it Sam knew that he was collecting his thoughts and waited patiently. 

“Raphael was always a bit of a bully towards me. I think he resented that I was the youngest and the others were more careful with me than they were with him. Not that they were mean to him or anything, but…well I’m sure you know how it is.” 

Sam did know, being a younger brother himself. “They expected him to look out for you and protect you and he didn’t like it,” he said understandingly.

“Exactly. It’s not like they didn’t do the same for him as well as me,” Gabriel said bitterly. Neither of them could see the invisible listener that arrived just then as Gabriel continued, “Michael and Lucifer though. They were everything I could ever ask for in big brothers. They were the best of friends but they always let us little ones tag along with them. Lucifer taught me how to fly one day because I was jealous that Raphael learned first despite the fact that he was older than me and we surprised Michael with it. He was so proud of me, but he was disappointed too that he didn’t get to help teach me. Lucifer felt bad about that and let Michael take the lead on teaching me to use the rest of my powers to make up for it,” Gabriel smiled at the memories. 

“They were everything to me, but then things started going bad. They started fighting all the time and I kept getting caught in the middle. I would try to break it up and end up getting hurt in the process. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it had made them stop fighting, but it was like they didn’t even notice or care that I was laying there in pain. They were just too focused on themselves.” By now Gabriel had tears running down his cheeks and Sam’s hand had moved around to the archangel’s stomach still running soothing circles with his thumb. His head was resting against Gabriel’s and he would place small kisses to the smaller man’s head from time to time. He knew better than to call attention to the tears though or Gabriel would shut down. 

Their unnoticed silent watcher also had tears running down his face as Gabriel continued. “It got to the point where they couldn’t even be in the same vicinity without a battle breaking out and I couldn’t even talk to one of them without the other feeling betrayed; like I was taking sides. I never wanted to take sides. I just wanted my big brothers back. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I was so alone and watching my family tear each other apart so I left. I hid. I buried it all behind my new persona, but I should have known that it would always come back to haunt me. Maybe they’re right. Maybe I am weak, spoiled little brat,” Gabriel finished quietly. 

Before Sam could protest that statement though someone else did, “No you’re not baby brother.”

“Michael!” Gabriel shouted as he jumped to his feet and fluffed up his wings shielding Sam behind them. “What are you doing here?”

“Peace baby brother. I mean you no harm, nor your mate,” Michael said soothingly. Gabriel relaxed a fraction, but still kept his guard up. “Zachariah informed me of his encounter with you and I pulled the memory from his mind. You must know that he was not being truthful. I cannot speak for Raphael. His bitterness has turned to cruelty and hatred over the millennia, but I would never say such things about you and I would certainly never wish you harm,” he said sincerely. 

Michael reached out to place his hand on the side of Gabriel’s face. Gabriel eyed him warily as he approached but when the contact came Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He had noticed Michael’s tears as he had come closer. “I…I thought you were dead Gabriel. I have missed you so much baby brother. I am greatly sorry for everything that you went through and I feel deep remorse for the part I played in your departure,” he said genuinely. 

Gabriel’s wings disappeared as he relaxed under the soothing touch of his big brother that he had missed for so long and seeing that Michael pulled him into a hug. “I was overjoyed to learn that you were alive little one, and I understand if you don’t wish to return to heaven, but please at least allow me to be a part of your new life,” Michael begged. 

Gabriel nodded against Michael’s shoulder as his tears flowed freely and Sam just watched on with a happy smile. There was still the whole manipulating them into the apocalypse situation to handle, but this was more important at this particular moment. It was a long time before they separated and Michael put his hands to either side of Gabriel’s face and used his thumbs to wipe his tears before pressing a kiss to his baby brother’s forehead. “Will you introduce me to your bonded Gabriel?” he asked softly. 

Gabriel nodded and just said, “Sam, this is Michael. Michael, this is my Sammy,” as he took Sam’s hand and pulled him to stand next to him. 

“Nice to meet you,” Sam said nervously. 

“You as well Sam Winchester,” he said giving the hunter a tentative hug which Sam returned just as tentatively. He turned to Gabriel. “I am pleased that you have found happiness with your soulbond, though I must admit that this causes me a great deal of difficulty.”

“I understand brother, but you must understand that I cannot allow you to use him. Please don’t make me fight you,” Gabriel begged. 

“But Father’s will…”

“He never said when it had to take place. Just that it did. And he is long gone and not giving the orders anymore,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“It is not that simple. The vessels have been born Gabriel,” Michael said despairingly. 

“And they will be again someday. Do you truly believe that we would be soulbound if he was to truly be the one?” 

Michael thought for a moment on that. “Perhaps you are right. Perhaps this is Father’s way of saying that now is not the time. Or perhaps I am just grasping at any straw to keep from having to destroy your happiness. It matters not. We will wait until the vessels are reborn,” Michael said. 

Gabriel sighed in relief. “Thank you brother,” he said sincerely. 

“But you must know Gabriel, that if Father does return and say that now is the time, I will have no choice,” he said regretfully. 

Gabriel moved his arm around Sam’s waist possessively and said firmly, “Nor will I.”

Michael reached out and put a calming hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Then let us hope it will not come to that baby brother.” Gabriel gave Michael a genuine smile at that and nodded. “I should return and take care of these matters. I hope you know how much extra work you have caused me Gabriel,” Michael said teasingly. 

Gabriel smirked at him, “Would it help if I said sorry?”

Michael laughed. “Not when you obviously don’t mean it brat,” he said fondly ruffling Gabriel’s hair before he disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael returned to heaven and called a meeting with Raphael first. They needed to put on a united front for the rest of the angels. He didn’t exactly expect Raphael to be happy. He never was but he was completely taken aback at the…well there’s no other word for it…tantrum that the other archangel threw. “ENOUGH!” Michael roared. “If you continue acting like a child then I will punish you like one,” he warned coldly. His encounter with Gabriel had really served to open his eyes to his failures as a big brother and he realized that the archangel standing in front of him was just as much of a failure on his part as Gabriel was. He never should have let Raphael get this far. “Are you so eager to see your brothers die?” he asked attempting to point out the error of Raphael’s thinking. 

Raphael, however, didn’t see it that way. “The abomination and the coward that abandoned his family? They are no brothers of mine!” Raphael hissed. They both knew that if Lucifer took over Gabriel’s bonded then it would kill him. 

Only Michael seemed to care though as he looked at Raphael as if he had never seen his brother before. How had he let things get this bad? “Be that as it may, our plans for the apocalypse are now over,” Michael said in a clipped tone while trying to figure out what to do about this mess. 

“Of course they are,” Raphael sneered. “As soon as baby Gabriel comes back into the picture you start jumping through hoops to please him.”

Michael stepped up so close to Raphael that their noses were nearly touching, “And what of all the hoops I’ve jumped through to please you over the millennia? All the things that I have turned a blind eye to? Let you get away with? No more. You will toe the line or you will find yourself locked up and that is my final word. Now get out of my sight,” he hissed. 

Once Raphael had stormed out, Michael sat and put his head in his hands. For the first time ever he found himself at a loss of what to do. Finally, he pulled himself up. There would be time to drown in pity later. First he had to put a stop to everything that was currently in motion. 

 

Sam smiled at Gabriel. “That was a nice surprise huh?”

Gabriel grinned. “Yeah it really was.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

Gabriel tilted his head confused about the tentative way that Sam asked that. “You know you can always ask me anything Samsquatch.”

“Well your wings seem so different every time I see them, but they still look the same really and I can’t figure it out.”

“I’m surprised you picked up that much actually,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Your mind isn’t really able to perceive the differences in my wings that my mood generates. The first time I was nervous. Then earlier I was angry and this time protective, so that’s why they seemed different.”

Sam smiled. “Can I see what they look like when you’re happy?” He had been dying to try something and hoped that Gabriel wouldn’t stop him this time. 

“Anytime you want Samshine,” Gabriel said with a smile as he unfurled his wings. 

They had always been beautiful, but now there was no other word for them but radiant. This time when Sam reached out a hand to touch them, Gabriel didn’t pull them back. Sam ran a hand lightly down one of the primary wings feeling the impossibly soft feathers shiver beneath his touch as Gabriel made a sound not unlike a purr as he reached out his own hand to Sam’s chest. 

Sam stepped closer and pressed his lips gently to his angel’s getting a fervent response from Gabriel who pressed himself tightly against the hunter drawing Sam’s attention to the fact that Gabriel was already hard. Seemed that wings really were sensitive. Sam moved his hand a little more firmly into the wing burying it in the feathers as Gabriel gave a whimpering moan and used his grip on Sam to keep himself on his feet. 

When Sam gave the feathers a gentle tug Gabriel gave up on staying on his feet and gave a little jump wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist and snapping his fingers removing their clothes while attacking Sam’s neck with deep tongue filled kisses and gentle bites as his hands roamed over every inch of skin that they could reach. The sounds it was drawing from the archangel was enough to get Sam painfully hard even without that attention though and he took his other hand and ran it over the top bone in the other primary wing as Gabriel trembled against him. 

“Oh…Sa…Sammy….please…take me,” Gabriel panted out and Sam walked them over to the bed where Gabriel immediately got on all fours giving Sam full access to his wings. Sam dove both hands back into the wings as he bent down and licked the spot where the wings met his back and Gabriel screamed as he came, but didn’t even begin to soften as Sam’s hands were still buried in his wings. “P…Please…Sam…in me…need you,” he cried as he pressed himself back against the hunter’s erection as it slid teasingly between his cheeks. 

Sam removed one hand from a wing to line himself up, but before he could move anymore Gabriel had slammed his hips backwards burying Sam balls deep drawing a moan from both of them. Sam’s hand moved back to his wing alternating strokes with tugs as he leaned down and began trailing his lips along the wing joints in Gabriel’s back as he slid in and out of the archangel agonizingly slowly. Gabriel reached down and choked off his own orgasm again. He didn’t want to risk Sam blowing too and end this so soon. Hell he didn’t ever want this to end. 

Sam delighted in all the myriad of sounds his attention was drawing from the keening archangel. He was sure some of them weren’t even human and they were going straight to his cock urging him to go faster, harder, but he resisted. He too didn’t want this to end too soon. Gabriel was in pain now from holding himself back but it was a delicious pain. He knew though that he wouldn’t be able to much longer and started slamming his hips back furiously into the hunter. “Please…please Sammy…more…faster…need…” he couldn’t articulate any more as Sam gave a gentle nip to his wing joint and Gabriel shrieked in pleasure. 

Sam picked up his rhythm desperately unable to hold himself back anymore even if it hadn’t been for Gabriel’s begging as he set a frantic pace. He gave one more slightly harder bite to the wing joint as he tipped over the edge and rode out the remainder of his orgasm running his tongue sloppily over the area. As soon as he felt the bite Gabriel too came with an inhuman sound and light flashed brightly through the room as Gabriel lost all restraint as his grace exploded out from his body. 

He tucked his wings away and collapsed on the bed, Sam on top of him, as he tried to reign his grace back in and calm his quivering body. He couldn’t even manage to snap his fingers to clean up the mess he was lying in, but couldn’t really be bothered to care at that moment as Sam was still pressing lazy, sated kisses over his upper back and shoulders as he moved his hands over to thread his fingers with Gabriel’s. “I love you Gabe,” Sam murmured against his skin. 

“Love…you…Sammy,” Gabriel managed to get out. It was a good ten minutes later before Gabriel stopped vibrating and managed to clean up the mess as he shifted onto his back and pulled Sam into a loving kiss. “It’s a good thing we’re bonded or that would have burnt your eyes out,” he said with a breathless chuckle.

Sam smiled brightly and reached a hand out to brush the sweat-slick hair back from Gabriel’s forehead as he said, “A very good thing.”

Gabriel beamed. It was the first time that Sam had referred to the bond in a positive manner. Sam pressed another short kiss to the archangel’s lips as he slid off and tucked himself against the smaller man’s side.


End file.
